legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜　咲夜 Izayoi Sakuya) is the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is the only human living in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Personality & Age Sakuya tends to be a little spacy, but it's unknown if its just an act. Her behaviour is that of an easy going person and, although her personality can be seen as perfectly elegant, she possesses a little deviation that she is extra cautious about: inability to eat hot foods. From the dictionary, elegance means "refined, graceful". Refined means "cultured in manners and taste, as well as appearance" and Graceful means "sensible, sophisticated, neat, and without filth". She uses humble speech to her mistress Remilia Scarlet and friend Patchouli Knowledge, and uses less formal speech to other people. As for her age, ZUN directly stated that "she plays the role of a human maid about 10 to 20 years old" and "perhaps she is a character in her early teens5, and in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, according to Hieda no Akyuu, "she claims to be in her late teens", but acts with the mannerisms of someone and the level of her ability seems like that of a human that's been living for more than a hundred years. According to a quote from Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya's ending in Imperishable Night (Good Ending #3), Sakuya has been working at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for so long, Remilia doesn't feel it fitting to call her human. With a comment like that, it seems safe enough to assume she has been at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for an extremely long time. Relationships Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya is loyal to Remilia Scarlet and serves her as the Head Maid without question, a servitude in which no one knows why either trust each other so much. She follows Remilia's requests even when she knows it won't work, such as catching Lily White to restore Spring in Strange and Bright Nature Deity, as requested by her mistress. When Remilia playfully criticizes Sakuya for her failure to catch spring, she takes it in good stride and doesn't disagree. She will also do things for Remilia which she won't even ask, like accompanying her in Imperishable Night and Immaterial and Missing Power (or trying to, in the latter case), or putting on a sleight-of-hand magic show for Remilia without warning in Curiosities of Lotus Asia. On occasion, she's more a babysitter than a maid. She chastises Remilia in her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Immaterial and Missing Power victory quotes for sneaking out food or playing around too much. Hong Meiling is a fellow employee who she constantly pesters about her work productivity as shown in Immaterial and Missing Power and Touhou Hisoutensoku victory quotes. Meiling seems easily frightened when Sakuya shows even a slight bit of anger as shown in Strange and Bright Nature Deity. However, in Meiling's Touhou Hisoutensoku ending, when Meiling is found sleeping on the job, Sakuya takes Meiling inside because she is worried Meiling will get heatstroke. She also serves Patchouli Knowledge since she rarely leaves her room. Sakuya has the highest authority as chief maid1, yet Patchouli's rank is noticeably higher within the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sakuya may also be serving her because Patchouli is Remilia's friend, though she does care for Patchouli personally. In Silent Sinner in Blue, she takes a private moment to watch and smile at Patchouli, who's blissfully unaware as she's researching a new magical breakthrough. Koakuma is simply a fellow employee of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and presumably nothing more. On top of serving Remilia, she presumably serves her younger sister Flandre Scarlet, who is usually not allowed out of Scarlet Devil Mansion due to her emotional instability. However, this is not stated, implied, or depicted in any official work. Someone prepares Flandre's food, which are humans prepared in the shape of pastries and other pleasant things, but it is never stated to be Sakuya. As the head maid, Sakuya has precedence over all the other Fairy Maids of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is familiar with every each one and notices any abnormality such as the Three Fairies of Light dressing up as three of the maids. Due to the poor work productivity of the fairies, Sakuya presumably does most of the work. An advertisement in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red states Sakuya interviews for recruiting, so she may have interviewed the majority (if not every) of fairy maids herself. Marisa Kirisame Despite Marisa Kirisame's tendency to "borrow" books from the library, Sakuya has shown on a few occasions (mainly endings) to be quite friendly with Marisa, going so far as to serve her snacks and tea and hiding her from Patchouli. This may explain Patchouli's low "catness" rating in Immaterial and Missing Power. Residents of Eientei From the events of Imperishable Night, Sakuya is one of the few people who know that Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan are from the moon, and presumably keeping it a secret. Eirin's profile states Eirin is surprised to see Sakuya, but only Eirin knows why. Sakuya has not shown any abnormal interactions or familiarity with Eirin that could hint at what this is (she was suspicious of Eirin during the rocket party in Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, but so was everyone who knew Eirin was from the moon). ZUN's only hint in regards to this can be seen above in the section about Konohana-Sakuyahime. Hit (Dragon Ball Super) Dio Brando Izuru Kamakura Filia Kiritsugu Emiya Nanako Dojima Gallery Th14Sakuya.png Th075sakuya01.png Th105Sakuya.png 02Sakuya2.png Sakuya and Hit.png|"Sakuya Izayoi and Hit" Beerus Whis Remilia and Sakuya.png|"Beerus Whis Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi" Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:Elementals Category:Gloved Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:White Haired Characters Category:Domestic Workers Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Humans Category:Knife Wielders